


Memories of Homura

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Memories of You, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Homura helped her find an answer, so Madoka will stand tall and spread hope. A parody of Memories of You by Yumi Kawamura and Shoji Meguro.





	

Light shines onto you as the wind pushes you back home  
I won’t forget your kind smile or the sorrow hidden in your eyes again  
Even though it hurt  
(To make a wish),  
You helped me find an answer, so I’ll stand tall  
In the future  
(And in dreams),  
I’ll be able to see you again  
I’ll hold these once-distant memories to my heart and fly

You blessed this wonderful, glowing world with your own wishes  
Now, rest in my wings and sleep peacefully  
Enveloped in eternal hope  
Love through all eternity  
Rest within my arms as I gently watch over you  
I remember you laughing, crying, and getting angry  
I won’t forget again  
Hope can’t be destroyed

In space, I thought I heard you crying out  
I turned and looked down at Earth, holding back my tears  
Tomorrow, for sure,  
(Or one of these days),  
I know I’ll see you again as I keep spreading hope  
Through rainy nights  
(And sunny mornings),  
I keep going on  
I won’t forget the nights we ran through

In rare, shining timelines, we were all together  
I lived through them without realizing how precious they were  
Now, I remember them fondly  
I will embrace the feeling  
You were right there with me  
Always, always, always, you were fighting right beside me  
Though you’re gone, I’ll see you again soon  
I will never leave you

You blessed this wonderful, glowing world with your own wishes  
Now, rest in my wings and sleep peacefully  
Enveloped in eternal hope  
Love through all eternity  
Rest within my arms as I gently watch over you  
I remember you laughing, crying, and getting angry  
I won’t forget again  
Hope can’t be destroyed  
In rare, shining timelines, we were all together  
I lived through them without realizing how precious they were  
Now, I remember them fondly  
I will embrace the feeling  
You were right there with me  
Always, always, always, you were fighting right beside me  
Though you’re gone, I’ll see you again soon  
I will never leave you


End file.
